Stolen moments
by SunsetWanderer
Summary: "It's enough for this restless warrior, just to be with you" One-shots/random drabbles about stolen moments between Raven and Hank in First Class. Full summary inside, enjoy! This pairing is totally underrated, in my opinion. Features Hank x Raven


**Okay, so i'm in the major X-MEN phase right now. I watched First-Class, and became totally infatuated with the relationship between Raven and Hank. So, naturally, I created this story. **

**It's basically going to consist of multiple drabbles/onshots about stolen moments between Raven and** **Hank in First Class. Some one-shots will follow the First Class storyline, others won't. Any requestes are welcome! I hope you like it, and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men**

* * *

**Breakfast**

Hank McCoy lay open-eyed in his bed, woken by the sound of activity in the kitchen. Hank's bedroom was squarely opposite his lab, so he barely had to walk far to crash out on his bed when he needed a break.

The room was filled with expensive antiquities that were made for life to be more convenient, but Hank lived simply and felt at home and at peace within its walls. He yawned and got to his feet and went into his bathroom. The rich marble floors and gold coated taps did nothing to intimidate him and he quickly showered and shaved.

When emerged from the bathroom in a fluffy white towel, he caught his own reflection in the mirror that hung on the mahogany door that led to the hallway. He wasn't entirely happy with his own body. Secretly, he wished that he a better built chest, or tanned skin.

He allowed his thoughts to wander to a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed shape shifter. For some reason, she was under the belief that Hank was perfect. With his boyish good looks and his adorable clumsiness and smarts.

Hank shook his head, clearing his mind of those thoughts, and walked to his closet. He took out a pair of faded jeans and a blue long-sleeved shirt. He put them on, and stopped. His eye narrowed in suspicion. Either his shirt had shrunk in the wash, or he had gained some muscle, because his shirt fit snugly around his torso.

He slipped on his glasses and rolled up his shirt sleeves to his elbows, and without putting his lab coat on, left his room. He walked down the richly-carpeted hallway and down the stairs at the end of the hall.

His heart skipped a beat as he walked into the kitchen. Raven Darkholme was expertly flipping pancakes in front of the stove. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans with a tight-fitting long sleeved yellow shirt. Her blonde hair was worn out, and cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Hank went to stand beside her.

"Morning," he said nervously, his voice barely coming out louder than a whisper. Raven turned her head, her eyes sparkling.

"Morning," she replied just as softly, a smile gracing her features as she leant into Hank's side. Hank clumsily put an arm around her waist. His heart raced as Raven turned her head once more, and leaned in until her lips almost touched his right cheek. A scuffle of feet from in the direction of the stairs made the two spring abruptly apart.

Hank sprinted to the mahogany dining table standing five feet away and sat down as quickly as he could, trying desperately to cool his burning ears. Raven turned back to her pancakes and managed a nonchalant face, as if nothing had happened in the first place. The redheaded Sean Cassidy strolled into the kitchen, a bored expression on his face.

He yawned loudly and after muttering a hushed 'Good morning' to both Hank and Raven, walked over to the cabinet above the sink and took out a glass. He poured himself a glass of water, and then abruptly left the kitchen. When the sound of feet on stairs faded into the background, Raven and Hank both looked at each other, incredulous expression written across their faces.

"What just happened?" Raven asked him. Hank sighed and looked down.

"I don't even want to know." He replied. Raven shrugged and turned back to her pancakes. A few minutes later she put a steaming plate of pancakes coated in rich maple syrup in front of Hank.

"You're welcome," She whispered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Hank stared at her as she walked back to the stove. A blush rose to his cheeks and his ears began to burn with embarrassment again.

Raven returned to the table with another plate of pancakes in her hand, and she sat down at the head of the table; next to Hank. He smiled nervously as she began to eat. He followed her example and tucked in. Underneath the table and away from sight, both their free hands found each other and entwined.


End file.
